


mayors and music lovers

by electrobolt



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, M/M, idk - Freeform, this is kind of weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrobolt/pseuds/electrobolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil finds out that his friend Dana is dating the owner of the local record store and has to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mayors and music lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of weird narratively, but I hope it makes some sense.

Cecil raised his eyebrows at Michelle as he approached the counter at Dark Owl Records.

"Wasn't I wearing an outfit almost identical to that three days ago, Michelle?"

The woman rolled her eyes and got his preordered album off the shelf.

"Yeah, but, I wear it better."

The outfit in question was a maroon sequined crop top, blindingly bright neon orange leggings, and teal cowboy boots. Michelle had made it a little different, however, adding a rainbow polka dotted snapback worn backwards.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that!"

"Here's your-" She let out a loud sigh. "Here's your Woody Guthrie album."

He smiled at her, taking the album. Cecil paused.

"Is this... broken?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Folk music is dead, Cecil, like I've been telling you. Let me show you what's in right now. You'll love it."

While Michelle rummaged through her bag, Cecil noticed her phone going off. He was about to peek and see who was calling her before Michelle snatched her phone up and answered it.

He couldn't hear much, and of course he wouldn't try to eavesdrop, Michelle was his friend.

All he heard was a murmured "See you later, love you!"

Michelle smiled at Cecil.

"Sorry, that was just my girlfriend..."

Cecil grinned back.

"Michelle, you didn't tell me you were dating someone! Who is it?"

Michelle tapped her long, multicolored fingernails in the counter.

"I can't believe Dana didn't tell you we were going out."

Cecil's mouth made an O shape.

"You and Dana? When? How? Tell me everything!"

 

"There's not really anything to tell you. We met and we like each other, so now we like kiss and stuff."

Cecil frowned.

"Come on, there's got to be more than that. I'll just ask Dana."

"Fine. Don't know what you're expecting, though!"


End file.
